


Gamer

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: fuck boi brie | fuck boi scarjo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (kind of?), Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face Slapping, Fuck Boi Brie, Oral Sex on a Strapon, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Caroldantops sent me an ask ages ago saying:OKAY OMG i just thought about fuck boi brie being a gamer and making you ride or suck her cock while she doesn’t pay attention to you at all because she’s “too busy showing these fucking losers who’s boss” (plus her telling you to be quiet because she has her headset on and you wouldn’t want anyone to hear. (or she secretly wants you to be loud, and for everyone to know how good she fucks you))I did change this up a little, I hope you still like it!





	Gamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caroldantops (sarkisianed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/gifts).

> This has also been sitting my docs, I think about either before endgame or a little after-. We love productivity in this house

Brie had promised you that she was going to fuck you after getting ten kills, but on her eleventh kill, you knew that that wasn't going to happen. You sat and stared at her, watching how into the game she was. But you were promised to be fucked, and you planned on getting what you wanted - one way, or another. 

"Da-Brie, please, you're already to twelve kills in, _please_." You whined, and she let out a sigh. You thought she was going to ignore you some more, but noticed that she had paused the game. Telling her friends that she'd be right back. Quickly muting herself, she turned to you. 

"Baby girl, don't you see in busy showing these losers who's boss?" she asked, placing her hand on your thigh. Of course, you whined, which sparked an idea for Brie. "Okay, I know I promised to fuck you, and I very much intend to. But for now, how about you get on your knees like a _good girl_, and suck my cock?"

You held in your eye roll, knowing that after a while, she would eventually get bored and fuck you. Getting on your knees, you pushed her thighs apart as her eyes were locked on you. Pulling down Brie's gym shorts, you could see the outline of her strap through her briefs.

"You want my cock in your pretty little mouth? Hm?" she asked, gripping the strap.

"Yes, Daddy," you answered, earning a gentle tap to your cheek. 

"Open up." 

Pulling the strapon out of the briefs, Brie guided you down onto it. As she put her headphones back on, you continued to move your mouth. Quickly telling you to keep it down, she unmuted herself.

"Sorry 'bout that, had to take care of something," she said, moving a little so she could see the screen better.

Pulling off of her strap, you made a popping noise. Catching Brie off guard, she gave you a look.

"Oh? That noise? It was nothing. Scar, I told you I wasn't busy, didn't I?" she said, smirking at you.

You knew you had to up your antics, knowing Brie was preoccupied with her game. Sitting down on the ground, you kept eye contact with as you pulled your pants off, and began to spread your legs. The two of you agreed that she was the only one who could touch your pussy. But the moment you began to touch yourself through your panties, Brie wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Bad _girl_," she tsked, but soon began to talk again. "No, Scar-I didn't call you a 'bad girl'-" 

"Listen, we'll play after, I've gotta take care of something." Brie sighed, turning off her game. "You got Scarlett thinking I called her a bad girl."

"I'd say I was sorry, but that would be lying." You laughed, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

You couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh. She had been caught, but you knew she could care less.

"Bed. _now_." Brie demanded, voice stern, but not angry.

Laying down on your back, Brie went to hold your thighs open. She stopped to think about something, before rolling over you onto your stomach. You gasped as she got on top of you, feeling her strap against her your ass.

"You're such a desperate slut? You wanted my cock _that_ bad?" Brie laughed, moving your hair away from your neck. You whimpered as her teeth trailed across the exposed skin, grinding against your ass.

"Yes, yes- Brie, please!" 

Brie pulled away from you, flipping you back over before helping you take off your shirt. She then pushed her briefs down to her ankles. _"Gonna fuck this tight pussy of yours,"_ she grunted, moving your panties to the side. 

Rubbing the tip of the strapon through your folds slowly, earning a whine from you. Brie pushed the tip in, only to pull it back out. Repeating her movements over and over, but as you opened your mouth the whine, she pushed all the way into you. Holding your panties to the side so she could fuck you much better, you watched as she fucked you hard and fast.

"This pussy's all mine, isn't it?" she asked, hips snapping against you. 

"Uh huh, Brie, _please_," you cried out as she pulled out. "Please fuck my pu-" you began, but was cut off when she pushed back in all the way to the hilt. 

"Oh? Got nothing to say anymore? You made it clear you wanted it be _so loud_ when I was playing my games." she chuckled, pulling out to remove your panties. "They were starting to annoy me." 

Sliding back into your pussy, Brie brought her hand down hard on to your thigh. Repeating the action on your other thigh, she smiled at the whine that left your lips. Pulling out until the tip was just in you Brie pushed back in harder than before. Each snap of her hips sent you closer to the edge. 

"Brie please," you let out a moan. Brie lightly slapped you in the face, but that wasn't good enough. You wanted more, but you could tell she was holding back. "Harder please."

She slapped you again, this time harder, which you moaned in response. Brie smirked as she continued to fuck you, wrapping her hand around your throat as she picked up the pace. "Love hearing the noises your pussy makes when I fuck you. Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, yes, Dad-Brie." You cut yourself, but it was too late. Brie stopped completely, keeping your thighs apart.

"Continue what you were saying, (Your Name)," she said calmly. Pulling out completely, she began to rub the tip of her strapon against your clit, waiting for you to give her what she wanted.

"Brie-" 

"No, what you were going to call me."

Then it hit you: _She was into it._

Brie pushed back into you, continuing where she left off. Looking at you as if she were waiting for you to say it, ready to stop any second. You let out a whine as her thrusts slowed down once again.

"Please fuck me, Daddy," you said, desperation laced in your voice. 

"Mm, there it is." was all she said before fucking you at a bruising pace. 

Holding onto the back of your neck, she positioned you to where you could see her strapon moving in and out of you. You tried to fuck her back as best you could, but the way she was holding you wasn't helping your efforts.

"Gonna come on your cock, Daddy." You tell her, and she grunts.

Her free hand coming down to rub at your clit, you let out a cry. "Come for me then, (Your Name)." She fucked you harder, holding your thighs down as she fucked you to your oragsm. You wanted to close your legs as she continued fucking you through it, but she wasn't letting you. 

Finally letting up when your breathing steadied. "Such a good fucking girl, letting me fill you up like that," she praised, kissing your cheek.

Pulling away to grab the remote, Brie stopped dead in her tracks. _"Shit."_

"What, Brie."

"I never turned off the game, only paused it."

"So?" 

"Scarlett heard everything-" your eyes widened, as she grabbed her phone. Unlocking it to find a text from Scarlett that read: 

_"Next time, make sure you turn everything off. ;)_


End file.
